Mes erreurs
by Chikaru.U
Summary: Aujourd'hui, je meurs parce que j'ai fais des erreurs dans mon parcourt. Pas moyen de faire demi-tour. Pas que j'essaye. Je n'attends plus que le repos promis par la mort... Repos ? Vraiment ? -Petit OS sombre et court, pour changer...


Mes Erreurs

Hi !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec de nouveau un One-Shot sombre et tortueux. A croire que malgré tout ce temps qui est passé sans une nouvelle de ma part, rien n'a changé.

Encore une fois, j'ai écrit ce texte en un rien de temps et sans trop le travailler. J'en suis contente, comme d'habitude !

Enfin, bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

PS : Au fait, il n'y a que les mots qui m'appartiennent, pas les personnages.

« Parfois je me disais que je m'étais trompé de chemin, que j'ai voulu aller trop vite et que je n'ai pas vu les panneaux qui bordaient ma routes. Puis je regardais autour de moi et je me disais que c'est le cas, que j'ai dût louper une déviation, un panneau qui me prévenais que l'étau se resserrait, que c'était un cul-de-sac. Mais, vous savez quoi ? La route est trop étroite pour faire demi-tour et il est trop tard pour les voir ces panneaux, alors advienne que pourra.

Et aujourd'hui, je regarde autour de moi et il n'y a plus rien. En fait, ce n'était pas un cul-de-sac, juste une route paumée qui ne mène nulle part. Et ça n'a aucun sens, parce que lorsque je me suis engagé sur cette voie, j'allais quelque part, j'avais un but. Mais je me suis perdu en chemin, allez savoir comment sur cette voie unique. En fait, non… Disons plutôt que j'ai tenté de retrouver mon chemin parce _j'étais_ perdu. Mais c'est juste encore pire.

J'ai alors cessé de me débattre. J'ai juste continué d'avancer. Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit, il n'y avait ni lumière ni obscurité. J'ai fais le deuil des autres voie qui m'avait été offerte et j'ai continué d'avancer.

Est-ce que, si j'avais essayé de me libérer, de faire demi-tour sur cette route trop étroite, je me serais rendu compte qu'il n'était pas trop tard et que j'aurais put changer mon destin ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Qui sait ?

Peut importe. Aujourd'hui, je meurs. Tout le monde meurt un jour, c'est un fait. Mais beaucoup meurent par erreurs, par les leurs ou celles des autres. Plus encore meurent en ces jours lugubres parce qu'il est persuadé qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs sur son parcourt, qu'il est sur la bonne voie. Mais c'est une erreur parce qu'il y en a toujours. Mais près tout, c'est normal. L'erreur est humaine… Mais peut-on encore parler d'erreurs lorsque celles-ci cause une guerre ? Peut-on encore parler d'humanité lorsque celui qui fait ces mêmes erreurs pense ne pas en faire ?

Peu importe, l'heure n'est plus aux réponses ou aux jugements. Elle est à l'agonie, à la mort, à la victoire et à la défaite. Peu m'importe qui gagnera et qui perdra. Parce que je meurs en ce jour funeste, et je meurs parce que j'ai fais une erreur de parcourt. »

Je suis soudainement coupé dans mes réflexions par la porte à mon côté qui s'ouvre avec fracas. Difficilement, mes paupières se soulèvent pour dévoiler à mes pupilles ce regard si vert qui me hante. Peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de laisser la mort m'emporter sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux sur lui. Cela m'aurait sûrement épargné bien des souffrances. Mais, enfin, je lutte. Pour Elle. Pour lui. Parce que, finalement, je ne me fiche pas tant que ça de l'issu de cette guerre. Et que je ne veux pas mourir en faisant l'erreur de ne pas lui pardonner d'exister et de ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de me pardonner de l'avoir haïe.

Dans mes larmes qu'il récupère se trouvent les réponses à ses questions et plus encore. Le fonds de mes réflexions précédentes. Ce n'était pas mon intention primaire mais, après tout, pourquoi devrais-je continuer à lui cacher ces souvenirs ? Ça n'a plus d'importance puisque je meurs.

Je suffoque. Je me noie dans mon propre sang. Mon cœur et mon cerveau luttent en vain contre le venin qui les envahi et les détruit.

Puis plus rien.

La Mort n'a rien à voir avec quoi que l'humanité eu supposé. Ce n'est pas le Paradis avec tout ce qui est sensé y être, pas non plus l'Enfer. Il ne fait pas noir et ce n'est pas lumineux. En fait, je ne vois juste pas. Il n'y a pas de lumière au bout d'un tunnel ou d'un couloir. Il n'y a pas de lumière tout court. En fait, et sans vouloir faire référence à un quelconque art, autour de moi est la parfaite représentation du clair obscur, car je me trouve dans une obscure clarté. Ici, il ne fait pas froid. Pas qu'il fasse chaud. En fait, pour faire court et simple, pour résumer le tout, j'ai comme l'impression que… plus aucun de mes sens ne fonctionne. J'ai la sensation de reposer dans le fond d'un océan trop sombre pour réellement y voir, là où aucun son ne perce et où ça grouille d'une vie invisible. La seul sensation que je distingue sans pour autant la distinguer vraiment et ce léger ballottement qui anime le fond de cet océan de temps à autre.

Le temps passe. La Notion m'échappe mais je sais que, quoi qu'il arrive, la terre continu de tourner. Alors je sais qu'il passe.

Puis les choses changent.

De temps en temps, des sons perce le silence. C'est sourd, ça na pas de sens et je n'en connais pas la source. J'ai parfois comme l'impression que ça se rapproche mais ce n'est que ça, une impression. Et, généralement, vient avec ce que je qualifie de tempêtes. Je me sens alors ballotter, bousculer en tout sens. J'ai parfois comme une sensation de nausée. J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir mal aussi…

En tout cas, la mort est instable. C'est comme si elle évoluait. Parce que je suis loin de reposer en paix. Parce que si je ne sens pas, je ressens. Les sons et les tempêtes m'effrayent. Chaque fois un peu plus. Ils me terrorisent parfois, parce que c'est de plus en plus violant et fort, Ça se rapproche, j'en suis persuadé. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je n'ai aucune certitude à propos de cette chose qui rode autour de moi ? Et ce qui m'angoisse le plus, c'est que je ne peux lui échapper. Je ne peux pas bouger…

Et le temps passe… Chaque tempête est plus violente que la précédente. Parfois, j'ai froid, j'ai chaud et souvent, j'ai mal. Et ce n'est plus des impressions. La voix – parce que les sons sont définitivement la voix de ce truc - est ce qu'il y a de pire dans tout ça. Ça grandit, Ça grossit, Ça se rapproche et parfois Ça s'éloigne. Parfois Ça me chuchote à l'oreille et d'autre fois Ça cri de loin. Ça se joue de moi et Ça me fait peur.

Et puis arrive ce que je redoutais.

Ça me rattrape. L'eau vibre atour de moi. La créature qui me terrifie est là, tout près, elle me hurle aux oreilles d'une voix suraigüe et la douleur explose en moi. J'ai comme l'impression que ses griffes m'ont agrippées la gorge et remuent dans mes plaies. J'essaye de la voir mais je ne perçois que de la lumière vive et brulante qui fait exploser encore plus de douleur en moi. Et quand, enfin, l'obscurité m'entour de nouveau, c'est ma gorge qui, entre les griffe de ce monstre, vibre et me brule. Puis, étrangement, je sens une pression au dessus de moi, comme si l'eau pesait pour la première fois de tout son poids sur moi. Et c'est comme une délivrance. La douleur s'apaise, les sons se divisent, se font plus grave et moins agressif, moins fort. La tempête se retire et le calme reprend ses droits.

Je soupir.

Comme derrière une brume épaisse, j'entends un dernier son, une voix. Je distingue des mots sans pourtant les comprendre. Elle dit :

_Bon, et bien, je crois qu'il est réveillé…

Et le silence. Enfin…

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Moi j'aime bien. Et j'adore ce style triste et noir propre à _tout_ ce que j'écris.

Bon, sinon, ça reste très court… J'essaye, pourtant, de faire des trucs plus long mais c'est loin d'aboutir à quelques choses de satisfaisant alors je ne poste pas.

Bref, en vous souhaitant une bonne continuation sur le site,

Plein de poutous tous doux partout !

Chi-chan.


End file.
